Love Insanity- A Takari Fic
by Crazed Hikari 4 Takeru
Summary: Love Triangles. Who needs them? When it comes to Hikari, she's got problems. Daisuke or Takeru? She can't decide. DoesTakeru actually force his way to the evil side, turning crazy? Read to find out. ^_^ (Involves other couplings as well. )
1. The Starter

I don't not own Digimon

I don't not own Digimon! But I can take over it and say I did. :D If you don't know who's who by their Japanese names, please e-mail me an let me know! And the couplings I like are Takari, Kenyako, and Sorato. So too bad for you. ^_^; Enjoy.

Chapter 1-The Starter

"It's so nice to have the Digital World normal again. It's so calm and relaxing", Takeru said as he let out a slight sigh. Hikari smiled at him, "I don't think anything is going to go wrong again...I hope." The six new Digidestined were having a picnic, only speaking about Digimon. "I can't believe its already been 2 years since we've defeated Mallowmyotismon..I kicked so much ass!", Daisuke said, pumping his weak muscles in his arm. "Oh, cut your crap, Dai-chan!....Baka.." "What was that?!" Miyako gave an evil grin at him, pulling her fist up to his face, "Don't start with me, 'fro man. " Daisuke, pretending, made his eyes go teary and looked at Hikari, "Is my hair really THAT big?!" She just shrugged, nodding her head no Miyako stuck her tongue out at him and punched him on his arm. "That was just a warning! Ha!" Daisuke gave her the finger and sat down next to Ken, crossing his arms. "I don't know how you can stand to go out with her!" "Aren't you to speak? It seems that 'your' Hikari was taken away from you," Ken said, holding his little chuckle. "Augh! Why is everyone trashing on me!?" The group laughed at him but Takeru didn't seem to as much.

"I wonder...", he began to say. Hikari looked at him, "You wonder about...?" he sighed softly, looking to the beautiful blue sky, "....if the Digital World really has peace now. I mean, we thought that the first time but everything happened all over again. It's just too hard to believe..." "Takeru..." He clenched his right fist, "I'm so tired of it! What the hell is the point to rule a world?! Hurting creatures who don't even deserve it! And why do they get kids involved with it?!..." He slammed his fist against the ground, "...bunch of bull.." Hikari grabbed his fisted hand and opened the closed fingers, "I don't know what you ate but you shouldn't be thinking that way. If a world needs help, not everyone in that same world can do anything. Aren't you happy that you have Patamon? Hasn't be become one of your best friends..?" She released his hand, putting it on his lap,"...you shouldn't be complaining at all...I don't know what's going through your head but make it go away..." He blushed a bit, looking at her. "Now, lets go...we've got to meet up with my brother." She stood up, fixing her clothes, dusting away the loose grass that stayed on her and ran to the rest of the group. "Oi, Takeru! Lets go!", Miyako yelled to him. He smiled, getting up from the ground and walked towards the group. "Ta..Takeru...", a little voice said. "Hm? Nani?" Patamon flew up to him, holding his white hat in his mouth. Takeru took the hat from his mouth and put his friend into his arms, "Ari...gatou..Patamon.."

"Hey you guys! Welcome back!", Taichi said. "Um...I see you guys came back the wrong way..." He started to laugh, looking at the pile of people. Miyako kicked Daisuke in the face," Get off, you freak!" He bit her leg, "Like I can! Yell at your boy toy, he's the top of the pile!!" Ken blushed as Taichi held his hand out to him. While the pile was unloading, Koushirou and Yamato came through the door. "Oi! Everyone's waiting outside!", Yamato said. Fixing himself, Daisuke looked at him. "Everyone..? What are you talking about?" "His a prodigious. All us old DigiDestined are taking you guys out for pizza.", Koushiro said. "But we just ate a while ago...", Takeru mentioned. "A while ago?! We ate 3 hours ago! Stop being so grumpy, T.G.!" "For the last freaking time, it's T.K. or Takeru..." Hikari looked at him, "Takeru, what's wrong...?" "Nothing. I'm going home now. I'll see you later.." Daisuke ran next to Hikari, grabbing her hand, "Woo! I got a date!" Takeru fixed his hat, "Whatever..Come Patamon." "But Takeru.." "Lets go..Now!" Patamon followed him as Takeru walked by his brother, "Hey, Lil' Bro, what's up...?",Yamato said, pushing him back a bit, taking a grip on his shoulder. "It's none of your concern. Let me go..." Takeru pulled himself away from his brother's grip and walked out. "Maybe I should go talk to him...", Hikari said, looking at Yamato. "No, he'll be fine! Now, lets go! ", Daisuke said. Hikari blushed, looking at her hand being held. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Iko, Hikari-chan..." "Hai..." "Barf! Lets go, Ken!", Miyako said, putting her arm around Ken's arm. "Piiizzzzaaa!"

Everyone met up with each other, heading down to KuiKui Pizza. Sora started to speak, breaking the silence, "So, Miyako, how long have you and Ken been together?" Miyako blushed a bit, smiling at him. "Just about 6 months..." "Really? That's great. I'm happy for you. It'll work out great between you 2..", Sora said, smiling a bit. Yamato put his arm around Sora's shoulder, bringing her closer to him," It's nice to have someone you love...""I have someone I love! Hikari-chan!", Daisuke yelled. Everyone gave him a weird eye look. Iori laughed, "Right, right. I actually feel bad just being a friend to you!" Everyone laugh while Daisuke made a pouting face. While everyone was still laughing, still walking, Hikari looked at him. She noticed that Daisuke wasn't playing around and had a serious and hurt face. Daisuke wiped his hands over his face and looked at the ground. "Daisuke-kun...Don't worry about it..they're just playing around...", she said, trying to make him feel wanted. "I don't know anymore..I'm always being teased on. I don't care most of the time but I sometimes wonder if they actually mean it.."

Was it good? -_- Please email me and let me know what you think! Arigatou!!


	2. The Realization

Chapter 2- The Realization

Chapter 2- The Realization

"Alright! Pizza!", Miyako yelling, hugging Ken. Hikari sighed, looking down at the ground "It just feels weird without Takeru here..." Daisuke, still holding her hand, looked at her, "What was that? Are you okay..?" She smiled slightly, looking up at him, "I'm okay..just thinking out loud..."Daisuke turned puzzled, knowing she was thinking about Takeru. He let go of her hand, turning to the group to join their conversation. "Hey, Yamato..You think Takeru will really be O.K.? I've actually never seen him like that...", Sora said, looking at her boyfriend. "Actually..I'm not even sure anymore. That's a good point.." Daisuke grabbed a slice of the hot, cheesey pizza, "As if we haven't talking about him enough? I'm sure he's fine, he's a strong person. And..maybe, it's just that he needs time for himself. Can we just enjoy the food already?..." Everyone looked at him, giving him the slight wide eyed expression. "Ma..maybe Daisuke is right...he's probably just been around people for too long..", Mimi said, breaking the slight silence. Hearing this, everyone enjoyed themselves with a slice of pizza.

"Takeru....what's the matter...?", Patamon asked, sitting in his friend's lap. Takeru smiled a bit, looking down at him, placing his hand on his hand, "It's nothing. I just wanted to be by myself. There was too much going on at once..." "Are you sure that's all it was...?" Takeru hugged his Digimon, with a soft smile, "I'm positive. I'll be just fine..Do you think..we should go join them?" Patamon had a wide smile on his face, "Haai! Lets go!" "Alright..."

Everyone was laughing, enjoying themselves. Hikari was in the middle of telling a story about Gatomon. "....and then I saw that..." She stopped speaking, looking at the person standing behind her brother, "Takeru....." Everyone turned to look at him. " Hey, Lil' Bro, how you feeling?", his brother said, showing him where to sit. "I guess I'm fine. I just wanted to be to by myself for a while..", he said, sitting down next to Hikari. Daisuke glared a bit, trying to ignore his reappearance. Miyako smacked Daisuke on the head, noticing his jealousy, "Hey, Moron. You don't need to have that face." He smacked her hand away, "Would you stop hitting me! I've had enough with your teasing!" Miyako looked at him with an awed face, looking back a bit at Ken. Ken motioned her to sit down, "He's never actually...responded back like that to his teasing before...", he whispered. She frowned a bit, looking at her 3 troubled friends, " Something's gonna happen...and it's gonna be trouble for Hikari...."

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee J I'm working on the next chapter. But please let me know if you think it's going good so far. And I'll try to scan the fanart I have done for it.


	3. The Accidental Move

You know

You know..I totally forgot about Joe. I'm scared to add him in because I make him a crazy person...o_O But thank you guys for reading my story..I was happy reading the reviews. It means a lot to me.. ^_^

Chapter 3- The Accidental Move

"Bai bai! Arigatou!", Mimi waved, walking back into her house. The remaining walkers where the 2 brothers, Daisuke, and the brother and sister sibilings. Taichi and Yamato walked on both sides of Hikari, hearing the warning from Miyako. Hikari walked, looking towards the ground, sighing. :: I really hate this...What am I suppose to do?...::, she thought to herself. "Hey, Hikari..You wanna come over my house for a while? I have this new comic I know you'll really like.", Takeru asked, breaking the tension from the silence. She leaned her head a bit forehead, trying to look pass Yamato, "Oh, sure! I have plenty of time on my hands today. Arigatou." "Lil' Bro, isn't mom working late today?" Takeru smiled, "Not that late. She should be home in about an hour. You can go on ahead to Sora's place, if you want to." Yamato rubbed his younger brother's head, smiling, "Alright. I'll catch you guys later. Ja ne. ", he said, leaving with a wave. Daisuke crossed his arms, "I'll just walk the rest of the way by myself.....", he said, leaving the group withouth saying bye. Hikari sighed, looking to her brother, "Tell mom I'll be home at sometime...if it's later, I'll call...." Taichi nodded, waving at his sister and Takeru. "I just noticed that Miyako and Iori haven't been following us. Don't they live in the same apartment as you?", she said, looking back a few times. "Oh. They said they were going to the arcade, or something like that...they were with Koushirou and Ken." She smiled, "Oh, alright."

They entered the floor that Takeru's apartment room was located. He put the key through the hole, opening the door. He smiled, motioning Hikari to enter first. They both took off their shoes, leaving it neatly by the front door. Hikari sat on the couch, sinking her body into it, "Ahhh. It feels nice to be sitting right now. But...this spot seems to be very rough..Did you get new matress?" He blinked, looking at her from the door to his room, "New matress? I don't think so..Let me go get that comic." "Aasdkgjhlkjhg..asfgg!!" Hikari jumped from where she was sitting, looking from where the mumbling came from. "Oh.....Patamon! Gomen ne!" She picked up a squished Patamon, hugging it, trying to hold in some of her chuckles, "I'm really sorry about that. " Patamon looked up at her, his eyes all dazzzed out. Takeru laughed from the backround, walking towards her, "I see you found him. Here, I brought the comic. I haven't read much of it." He sat down on the couch with her following his motions. He handed the comic to her was she was setting Patamon on the end of the couch. She opened the comic, flipping through the pages.

Takeru swifted his way slowly, trying to get a bit closer to her so he can read the comic as well. "Oh, you wanted to read it at the same time? That's fine.", she said with a smile. He scooted right next to her, their thighs touching each other. They both felt themselves blushing but neither noticed each others reactions. As Hikari flipped the pages, Takeru was having a hard time just sitting next to her, doing nothing. He couldn't help but look at her, she seemed to peaceful. Plus, he thought she was growing into such a great looking person. He wasn't sure how he felt about her but he knew it wasn't just a friendly feeling. He slowly, trying to place his arm around her shoulders accidently fell, pushing her whole body to the couch. " Hi..Hikari. Gomen..I didn't mean to, really!", he said, stuttering as he felt himself blush. She just looked at him, her expression was actually calm but a bit surprised. After all, he WAS laying on top of her, what else could she do? Takeru couldn't hold it back, he had the best opportunity to make a move - that's if he could. He felt himself leaning in a bit, looking at Hikari, his heart pounding so fast he though it had stopped. He leaned in more...then......

O_O! AHAHHAHAHA! I had to stop there. Hmmm...what's going to happen? Hehe. You'll be surprised, actually. ^_^;; Tell me what you'll think will happen. Ill try to have Chap. 4 up tomorrow night. The story will get better.. :D


	4. The Opposite Attraction

Chapter 4- The Opposite Attraction

Chapter 4- The Opposite Attraction

"Takeru? Are you home yet?', his mother said, stepping through the door. Takeru stood up quickly, looking at his mother, "Oh...Oka..Okaa-san..." Hikari leaned over the couch, smiling at her. "Oh, Hikari-chan! You're here too!...Um. What were you guys doing?" Takeru grabbed the comic from the floor, then raised it into the air to show her, "We..we were just reading the new comic you bought me.." "Oh! Ok. Well. It's kinda late, though. I think you should walk Hikari-chan home." Takeru smiled, looking at Hikari, "Ok."

They left the apartment, heading down the road. They both walked quietly, both not knowing what to talk about. Takeru put his hand behind his head, feeling extremely nervous, thinking about the event that happened on the couch. "Um..Takeru..?", Hikari said, finally breaking that silence. He looked to her, his hands shaking a bit, "Ha..hai..?""There's..a carnival coming soon...and the group wants to go to it...do..do you wanna go with us?" "The carnival? That sounds great. Of course I'll go." They both smiled as they headed to a mysterious shadow ahead. Takeru stepped infront of Hikari, taking a stance, "Who's there..?!" "Oh...put away your tough act.", the figure said. "That's...Daisuke...", Hikari said. Daisuke walked out from the shadows, looking at the two. He smiled, "Did you guys have fun?" "Fun..? What's wrong with you, man?", Takeru asked. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." Hikari stepped up slowly to Daisuke, "I thought you went home. Why are you still out here..?" Daisuke blushed, looking at the only girl he loved, "Oh, My Hikari. I hope you're doing well." He leaned his face closer to hers, smiling that big dork smile he has. Hikari flushed just a bit, "Dai..Daisuke...?" Daisuke swiftly, put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to him. In the second of that moment, his place his lips against her, putting pressure on his hands against her shoulders. "HEY! What the hell are you doing!", Takeru ran to him, pushing him a bit. "Back off, Takeru. She belongs to me." "She loves whoever she loves! Stop acting like a fool!" Daisuke pushed Hikari back, making her trip and landed on the ground. Daisuke licked his lips, blushing, "I've bet you've never kissed her. She has such warms lips.." Takeru clenched his fist, " You shouldn't force a girl to do anything! Bastard..". He threw his fist at Daisuke, landing a punch at his face. "You guys! STOP! This is ridiculous!" Daisuke rubbed his face, looking at Takeru with an evil grin, "Is that all you got...? You're funny." "What'd...you say!" Hikari stood up, plutting her arms around Takeru's waste, "Don't start, please..."

Daisuke bowed, smiling at Hikari, "We'll meet again, my love." In that moment, he ran off. Takeru looked down at Hikari. His face soften, seeing that she look like she was about to cry, "Hikari..."

Daisuke walked into his house, heading to his room. "Hey, Moron. You seem happy.", his sister said. "Oh, go away, Jun. Brat!" She smiled, "Awwww. Does my brother wanna hurt me now?", Jun said, putting up her dukes. "Nah. I'm going to my room." So he did. He closed the door behind him, locking it. "Daisuke!!", DemiVeemon said, jumping at him. "Yo.", he replied, catching his in his arms. "Hmmm? You seem different. Why are you so happy?" Daisuke blushed, "Happy? I got to kiss Hikari-chan. It was so....great!" DemiVeemon jumped out of his arms, landing on his bed, "You go to kiss her?! That's odd..she let you??" "You could say that...." Daisuke changed into his pajamas, looking at his mirror, smiling, "....and I've got plans for Mr. Takeru....."

Sigh..This chapter took me forever to get to. -.o; I'll try to get Chap. 5 up sooner. :D


End file.
